Clan Castle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clan Castle houses any reinforcement troops sent by your clanmates. You can use it for defense or offense. If it's destroyed, any troops still inside are trapped there until the end of the battle." ---- ---- *'Summary' **A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses Troops which can either be placed as reinforcements during an attack, or used as defenders when the player's base is under attack. **Players begin the game with a ruined Clan Castle. While it is ruined, it is surrounded by obstacles (plants and stones) and cannot be moved. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Castle can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first). **Once players join a Clan they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 20 minutes (or faster if they use Request now using Gems). Also, players can add a message to tell other players what Troops they would like. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat window and can donate a maximum of 5 Troops to the Clan Castle. Players can use these Troops during battle, and they will also defend the base when a player is offline. **Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. The number of experience points earned depends on the housing space of the troops donated, for example; donating 1 Archer earns 1xp whereas a Giant will earn 5xp and a Dragon 20xp or a Golem 30xp. Players can donate a maximum of 5 troops per request. Every housing unit of troops donated counts towards the "Friend in Need" achievement. **Encourage clanmates to donate high-level troops. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **When enemies come within a 12 tiles radius of your Clan Castle, any troops donated by your clanmates will file out to attack. While defending, Troops from your Clan Castle are able to jump over Walls. This is also true for Heroes. **When the Clan Castle is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a turret. It is the only building (other than Defensive Buildings) that has this. **If the Clan Castle is destroyed while defending, any Troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy; they are not destroyed, and will be available for use in the next battle. **Try to place the Clan Castle somewhere near the center of the village so that the Troops within will respond to attacks quickly from any direction. **Keep in mind that once enemy Troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending Clan Castle Troops, they will target those Clan Castle Troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a Wall if necessary to get to the defending Troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of Archers behind an interior Wall will force attacking Troops to break the Wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. **This building has a lot of hit points (generally second only to the Town Hall), making it a very good building for absorbing damage while your defenses attack. **Although the Clan Castle is a very useful building for defensive purposes, those troops that target defenses (Giants, Hog Riders, Balloons and Golems) do not preferentially attack it (they will only do so once all defenses are destroyed, and only then if it is the next closest building to them). **Defensive units that survive an attack, regardless of their health level, will return to the Clan Castle at full health (if deployed offensively, they will need to be replaced regardless of whether they survive or not). **If you get attacked by air units, only the Troops that can attack air units will come and defend. All other Troops will stay inside the Clan Castle until ground units are deployed. *'Offensive Strategy' **It is crucial to try to lure the Troops out of the defending Clan Castle when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single unit within the range of the enemy's Clan Castle. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these Troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending Troops are in the Clan Castle before deploying the whole army (e.g. you don't want to deploy mass Barbarians when the enemy has Balloons defending his base). **After luring the Troops out, a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these Troops put you in a disadvantageous position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a Lightning Spell or lure them farther away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your own Troops. Note that once deployed, Clan Castle Troops no longer have a trigger radius and will travel the entire length of the map to attack any enemy units. Use this to your advantage to draw them as far away from the defensive buildings as possible. **An easy way of handling strong Troops (level 5 or 6) is to lure them far away from the base. Place one Giant at a far side, wait for the Troops to come close, and then deploy Archers in a circle around them; they should be taken down easily. This technique also works extremely well on Heroes. **When weaker Troops come out of a Clan Castle, use a Lightning Spell to get rid of them.The Lightning Spell only damages defending Troops, so you may use it while the defenders have engaged your attacking Troops without fear of friendly fire. **Another way to deal with a large number of weaker troops is to draw them out, and deploy wizards if a lightning spell is not available. The wizard's high splash damage can one-shot entire groups of archers. **Always remember to lure out troops because if you deploy all your troops down then the enemy clan castle deploys their troops after you, your attack may fail. **Remember that even if a Clan Castle hs no Clan shield, it can still have troops in it. If a Clan Castle has no shield, you should not ignore it for that reason. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Clan Castle undergoes significant visual changes when it is repaired (at level 1), at level 2, and at level 5. Much of the detail of the top of the Clan Castle is obscured by your Clan Symbol once you create or join a Clan, however. ***When it first appears, it is ruined (it looks like the top has collapsed or the building has been damaged by an explosion). ***When you initially "upgrade" it to level 1, it appears as a square stone structure with sloped sides. It is adorned with a single window, two gray metal doors and a wooden roof. ***At level 2, a battlemented platform is added to the wooden roof of the Clan Castle, resembling that of a level 8 Town Hall. A second window appears as well. ***At level 3, four corners of the Clan Castle receive wooden supports, and shields are added to each corner of the battlemented platform. ***At level 4, the wooden supports are replaced with stone supports. The wooden roof is opened, revealing a ladder leading down inside the castle itself. The exterior of the Clan Castle receives gold embellishment on the doors, between the windows and on the shields. ***At level 5, the Clan Castle receives the same gray-black coloring as the level 9 Town Hall. The walls become vertical and there are stairs down from the roof. There are black shields on the edges of the Castle. *'Trivia' **When clanmates donate Troops, they march into your Clan Castle from the top left corner of the clearing. When you donate Troops to your clanmates, they march from your Army Camps to the bottom right corner of the clearing and disappear. **Troops leave the castle in the following order: Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, Giants, Wall Breakers, Balloons, Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.A.s. Thus it is possible to "clean" a castle used for offensive purpose from the lesser troops by dropping it and then surrendering the battle before the higher troops had time to come out of the castle. **If a clanmate donates a Healer and you are attacked, the Healer will start to heal damaged buildings. Note that the Healer will still need to be triggered normally by enemy Troops coming within range of the Clan Castle (12 tiles). **Donated Troops walk through walls to get to your Clan Castle, rather than jumping over them. **When the Christmas update came, Supercell had to raise the hit points of the Clan Castle because people were destroying it with the Santa's Surprise spell before it could send out any Troops. **Your Clan Symbol disappears from your Clan Castle while it is being upgraded, but the upgrade does not stop you receiving troops. **If a rebuilt Clan Castle is destroyed in a raid, it will exactly resemble the original Clan Castle ruins. However, it does not need to be rebuilt again and will regenerate automatically like all other buildings. **It has been confirmed that there is a clan castle lv 6 in the upcoming update on April 9 2014. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owGIO4FLlQQ. In addition, it was also confirmed that the lv 6 clan castle will cost 7 million gold while the lv 5 clan castle price will be lowered. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Clan Castle such as Level, Troop Capacity, Hitpoints and Troops inside. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Clan Castle to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Clan Castle is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon requests troops from your clan members. ** - Pressing this icon will requests troops from your clan members without waiting for the 20 minute timer by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - This icon informs you that your Clan Castle is full of troops. ** - Clan Leader/Co-Leader Exclusive - Pressing this icon sends a message to all clan members. The Clan Leader can send another message in 12 hours. ** - Clan Leader/Co-Leader Exclusive - This icon informs the Clan Leader how much time is left before they can send another message. ** - Pressing this icon displays clan info. Category:Clan Category:Buildings Category:Army